<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thy Bed of Crimson Joy by apples4ryuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435073">Thy Bed of Crimson Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk'>apples4ryuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Vergil, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Praise Kink, Top Sparda, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil is in heat again. It's the most painful time of year for how much he craves, no - <i>yearns</i> - for his father's touch, love, and seed. Yet again he finds himself in front of the family house that he grew up in, and yet again, Sparda welcomes him and indulges him. After all, he cannot resist Vergil's tamer obedience.</p>
<p>Sparda/Vergil, intersex Vergil, top!Sparda bottom!Verg, mentioned DaNero (literally like 1 line lol). READ THE TAGS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SparVer, Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thy Bed of Crimson Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts">GlueSalt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sosososo sorry for the delay!</p>
<p>life is.... overwhelming, and i kind of burnt out. still working on a couple of continuations, dw, the process is just very slow lol.</p>
<p>thank you for the request, hope you like it glue!!♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparda opens the door before Vergil is even poised to knock. He gives his son a gentle smile and steps aside to let him in, and as he walks past him Sparda <em>smells</em> the slick emanating from the pores of Vergil’s smooth skin. He can tell Vergil is all but holding it together by the way sweat glistens along his forehead and the miniscule tremors in his legs, pressed together to keep from spilling all over the floor.</p>
<p>He has trained his son well.</p>
<p>Vergil disrobes as soon as they enter the mating room, only designated as such because Vergil had come to his childhood home during his first heat and continues to do so with every mating season. Sparda locks the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Vergil,” he says sternly, “I told you I would come to you as soon as possible. Your mother is getting suspicious.”</p>
<p>At the mention of Eva, Vergil falls to his knees and grasps onto Sparda’s legs, so strong, much larger than his hands, and he whimpers. Vergil curses himself. “Father, please, I need you.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Sparda sighs, but he can’t turn down his eldest son, his dearest obedient Vergil – after all, he is the only one Vergil will actively seek out and <em>obey</em>. “Dante offered you no relief this time, hm? I suppose lately he prefers to breed your <em>son </em>instead.”</p>
<p>Vergil isn’t listening to him anymore and rubs his face on Sparda’s trousers. Sparda wipes the few tears off of his face, gently stroking Vergil’s cheek with his knuckles as he gazes into those wide-blown eyes where blue electricity sparks with desire. “Very well,” he concedes. “Go onto the bed now, my son. Get on your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>He does as he is told, arching his back as he looks behind him to watch his father undress. Sparda has a broad chest and broad shoulders, perfect for pinning Vergil beneath him when he chooses the more torturous route of soft lovemaking; the thought makes Vergil gasp softly and hang his head. He feels the bed dip and pushes back against Sparda's thighs, begging, “Please, father, please, I need you. I can’t—”</p>
<p>His words are muffled as Sparda’s hand covers his mouth. “Quiet now, Vergil,” he commands. Vergil nods. He whimpers as his father’s long, thick fingers trace along his spine, then around the curve of his ass and over his cunt. Vergil clutches the bed sheets to will his body to stillness, legs shaking as Sparda feels between the lips to gather excess slick. “So wet already, my boy.”</p>
<p>“<em>Papa</em>,” Vergil can’t help but moan. Sparda rewards his eldest son by pressing two fingers inside of him. Vergil cries out as his father kisses the back of his neck, spilling his long, soft white hair like a blanket around them. Vergil inhales deeply; Sparda’s hair smells like freshly ground cinnamon and a hint of caramel, and it envelops him so completely that he can barely keep his head straight and arms steady. “I want to be good for you, f-father,” he continues, gasping as another finger slides in with ease.</p>
<p>“My dearest Vergil,” Sparda says, “You are perfect like this.” He kisses Vergil’s shoulder blade. “Holding yourself up with such strength despite the quiver in your belly. Touch yourself for me, my sweet.”</p>
<p>Vergil moans as he brings one shaky hand down to his clit, pressing in gentle circles to match Sparda’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. He shivers when Sparda praises him more, and his pelvis jerks against his own fingertips—no—he doesn’t want to come yet, not until he’s full of his father’s seed and they are properly mated. “F-father,” he gasps, “<em>Please</em>! I need you<em>…</em>” Sparda hums thoughtfully by his ear, brushing his nose right along the outer shell. He dips back down and with his tongue licks a long stripe up from the base of Vergil’s neck, then down over the thick muscle and it makes Vergil howl as he falls forward. “<em>Please</em>,” he repeats.</p>
<p>“Impatience does you no favor, my love.” <em>My love.</em> Vergil bites his tongue and lets his father continue to take his sweet time stretching out his entrance. Minutes feel like hours, but when Sparda is satisfied he commands Vergil to turn onto his back. His body is hot and achy and buzzing with electricityas he barely manages to flip over. He watches with prickly, burning eyes as Sparda brings his drenched hand up to his face. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, growl rumbling deep in his sternum as he pokes his tongue out to taste Vergil’s slick, cleaning off each digit with a long tongue. The devil inside Vergil purrs.</p>
<p><em>He loves us</em>, the devil whispers. <em>We are enough for him.</em></p>
<p>The insecure, weak, petulant humanity that makes up half of his genetics disagrees. Vergil shrinks under his father, his entire body encased in Sparda’s shadow as he leans over him. Long hair tickles Vergil’s shoulders and arms. Though he forgets to ask permission, Vergil reaches up to tangle his fingers in Sparda’s silky strands, scratching ever so gently on his scalp. Sparda’s gaze is full of adoration; not once does he look at anything but Vergil’s eyes, nose, mouth. Such a beautiful face.</p>
<p>“Father, am I worthy?”</p>
<p>Vergil only gets like this when he’s in heat, only lets the man he worships-loves-adores-<em>would die for </em>see him be weak. Sparda smiles and presses the tip of his cock against Vergil’s wet folds, covering it with excess slick and swallowing the moan from Vergil’s lips with a slow, deep kiss. When he pulls away, he whispers against Vergil’s cheek, “My love, you are the worthiest in my eyes.”</p>
<p>His cunt tightens as Sparda pushes in, and Vergil bites his lip until he can taste blood to keep from being too loud. He lets his arms fall to either side of his head, blazing gray eyes half-lidded but keeping hold of his father’s gaze. He has been told enough times before to always keep his eyes on Sparda.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Sparda says. “My lovely Vergil.” Vergil chokes on a gasp as his father presses all the way in, <em>yes</em>, this is what he needed! Vergil whines impatiently as Sparda begins at a slow pace, but every time he pulls out Vergil’s pussy clamps down, feeling so empty, wanting to pull him back in and be filled and stay filled. He arches his back and shudders at the slighted angle. Papa Sparda always teases him like this. <em>Patience</em>, Vergil repeats in his head, <em>patience</em> and father will reward him. And he does: Sparda's hand runs up Vergil’s abs, following the curve of his pec and past his collarbone to cup his face. “My perfectly obedient first-born.” Vergil’s eyes spark blue again, igniting his blinding passion.</p>
<p>“Yes father,” he says quietly. Vergil’s body burns, his skin a pretty pink color and shimmering with sweat. Sparda tastes the saltiness on his neck, burying his nose in the crook as he inhales the powerful scent of Vergil’s heat. He growls, grabbing harshly onto his son’s hips until they bruise; Vergil howls. Sparda keeps rolling his hips leisurely as his hair slips over them, almost like they are being rocked in an angel’s wings.</p>
<p>“Vergil,” he says, “What do you say to your loving, doting father, hmm?”</p>
<p>Vergil blinks a few times to clear his vision and tilts his chin down as he wraps his arms around his father’s neck. “Thank you, papa,” he says, “I am ever grateful.”</p>
<p>Instead of smiling gently as he usually does, Sparda leans forward and kisses Vergil with sharp teeth, forcing his lips to part with his long tongue. He drinks up Vergil’s mewls as he quickens his pace, thrusting his cock deep inside his son’s pussy as he holds him down, losing his mind as Vergil tightens and squeezes around him. “Mmh, yes, you are so good for me,” he says, his voice deeper and reverberating. “Shall papa breed you, then?”</p>
<p>Vergil moans and bares his neck. “Y-yes,” he whispers hoarsely.</p>
<p>Sparda’s fangs grow and sharpen as he digs them into the muscle of Vergil’s neck, slurping noisily to suck up all the blood drawing out. Vergil cries in his arms and clutches onto his shoulders. Sparda purrs happily, savoring the bitter-metallic flavor of his little halfling as he sinks his teeth deeper so the mark will hold. Vergil’s fingers tremble on his skin as Sparda thrusts shallowly into his pussy, harder and faster until it tightens unbearably around him upon Vergil's orgasm. Sparda does not let up, keeps slamming into Vergil until he’s had his fill of blood and removes his fangs; glowing dark eyes stare at Vergil’s face, making note of the way his son drops his gaze to the blood staining his chin.</p>
<p>Vergil leans up just slightly—Sparda goes the rest of the way, kissing him with fervor as he buries himself as deep as he can go and comes inside his son. Vergil cries beneath him and hooks his ankles behind Sparda’s back, holding him there, tongue lolling out as he’s filled with his father’s cum.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he mumbles, voice completely spent. “Papa, I love you, please—<em>ahh</em>!”</p>
<p>Sparda is hard again before he pulls completely out. He starts to lean back, admiring the blood dripping down Vergil’s collarbone and the cum gushing out in globs from his cunt.</p>
<p>“More,” Vergil quietly begs. “Please give me more, papa.” Vergil lets out a half-sob, half-moan as his father thrusts back into him, rocking slow and deep.</p>
<p>“<em>The invisible worm has found out thy bed of crimson joy,</em>” Sparda begins, and once Vergil catches his breath, he adds the final two lines of the poem:<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em>And his dark secret love<br/>
</em> <em>Does thy life destroy.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>